Iron Golem
| res = Active | prerequisites = Clay Golem, Blood Golem | damage_type = Physical | cost = Mana | other = Summon; Only one Golem of any type can be active at a time; Reflects melee damage to attackers | synergies = Golem Mastery, Summon Resist, Clay Golem, Fire Golem, Blood Golem | skill_image = Iron Golem.jpg }} is a Skill in Diablo II. Lore While many mages spend their lives devoted to studying the transmutation of base metals into gold, the Necromancers have always had a somewhat different approach to transforming metals. Through complicated arcane rituals and great mental concentration, a Necromancer can summon forth a Golem from common base metals. The construct takes on the properties of the original source material, including any magical effects or other properties the original metal might have possessed. '' General Information *'Gives synergy to': :Clay Golem: +35 Defense per level :Blood Golem: +35 Defense per level :Fire Golem: +35 Defense per level *'Receives synergy from ': :Golem Mastery :Summon Resist :Clay Golem: +20 Attack Rating Per Level :Blood Golem: +5% Life Per Level :Fire Golem: +6% Damage Per Level Iron Golems can be constructed from items of any quality, even non-magical items. The Golem will receive the additional Damage listed on weapons, or the Defense listed on armor. Currently Golems do ''not receive the damage benefit for using two-handed weapons. Thanks to the ability of Iron Golems to take on the traits of whatever item they are made from, they are potentially the best golems for damage-dealing, while still proving to be durable meatshields. One can only create Iron Golems from metal items, and cannot make them from Clubs, Wands, Crystal Swords, Gloves, Belts, Throwing Weapons, Staves, Bows, Crossbows, Quest Items, Jewelry, Leather Armor, common and leather Boots, and all variations of these items. Saving powerful Rare and Magical Items one doesn't wish to sell, use or trade to create Iron Golems is a popular tactic. Some magical item properties are not transferred to the Iron Golem, such as Chance to find Magical Items and Mana Steal. Items with Knockback should be avoided, as the golem will tend to follow that opponent behind enemy lines and get killed. Iron Golems can gain the abilities of Socketed Gem weapons. The main purpose of the Iron Golem lies in giving the necromancer what's essentially an extra customizable fighter. Using something with Crushing Blow or Open Wounds will result in an Iron Golem capable of administering Crushing Blows or Open Wounds on bosses; using something with good spell procs (like, say, Stormlash for Static Field) will result in an Iron Golem capable of getting those spell procs; using a polearm with Insight Rune Word will give a walking source of Meditation, freeing the mercenary's hands to wield something else. One can even be crazy and use Beast Rune Word for Fanaticism. Iron Golems will stay around from game to game, so the only way to lose it is if the golem itself or the necromancer dies. Iron Golem also always reflects damage to attackers, essentially having Thorns that only affects itself. Metalgrid, a unique amulet, allows any class to summon high-level Iron Golems. However, the golem produced from this amulet does not carry over to new games. Instead, the summoner is reimbursed with the gold they would have had if they sold the item used to create the iron golem from the previous game. Skill Progression Mana Cost: 35 Damage: 7–19 / 11–30 / 12–33 Attack: 100 Hit Points: 321 Gains additional damage or defense from the item that created it Trivia *Iron Golems created out of an Ethereal Item are translucent. *In early versions of the game, especially on non-official servers, one of the ways of trolling involved raising Iron Golem out of unique and set items in front of their owners (if those drop an item, for example, to boast the ownership of it) or in front of poorly geared players who wanted to pick it up. Category:Minions